


Assassination Classroom A big Trip

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: :(, ;D, A fun trip to america-, And Florida to-, Angst, Breakups-, Card games!, Did I mention angst, Go fish! ;), Multi, Other tags to be added, Surprises!, Theme PARKS!!!, There will be a lot of angst in upcoming chapters..., Yeah I've got nothing-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Koro-Sensei surprises everyone! Hype!!! KARMAGISA- I won't add a lemon- Well... Errr- I'm still deciding if I should- But look foward to this! :D. I'm thinking about making Okuda go yandere- But that would be weird so No? Maybe- I don't know- You guys can vote in the comments~!





	1. Surprise everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy~! Come aboard the wild ride of the Bi child Momo failing at writing assassination classroom fanfictions- Hope you still like it- Even if it's cringe worthy-

Assassination Classroom: A Big Trip!

> Some more Karmagisa will be in this ;D, Also I'll be writing like this:  
Karma: Yo Nagisa! *Waving tickets*  
Nagisa: What is it Karma? ( Hopefully not another of his evil ideas.. ).  
But this story however is not a text story- I'm just writing like this 'cause I'm lazy :V and if I include footnotes they'll be like this:  
(( This is a footnote Guys! ;D )).  
So now that you know how I'm writing this lets begin the story! <

Narrator: It was a peaceful day in the E class- Well about as peaceful it can be when your trying to kill a mach 20 octopus-  
Koro-Sensei: Nyuhurur~  
Kaede: What is it Koro-Sensei~? You seem excited about something~  
Koro-Sensei: Correctamundo, Kayano-San! *His face turns purple, With a checkmark on it* I have BIG surprise for everyone!  
*Everyone in the E class pauses and looks at Koro-Sensei*  
Nagisa: Whats the suprise?  
Karma: Is it that Nagisa's actually a girl?  
Nagisa: KARMA-KUN! >:T  
Rio: Bakabane! That wouldn't even qualify to be a surprise, After all if we had never gone to the pool I would've still been thinking that Nagisa-Chan, Was a girl!  
Nagisa: NAKAMURA-SAN! And don't call me Nagisa-CHAN. >^>)

Karma: Heh- Good point Nakamura-San.  
(( Okajima- )) Taiga: Is it that your giving away Magazines- *Smacked by Megu*  
Megu: Be quiet Perv! >:/  
Manami: U-uhh... Maybe we should wait, and listen to Koro-Sensei..?  
Karma: *Stops teasing Nagisa* Yeah I guess so~  
All the girls except Manami: ( Their so met for each-other~!!!! )  
Nagisa: *Smiles a little bit* ( Well at least Okuda-San, Got Karma to stop... But I can't help but feel a little said.. ) (( SOMEONES JELLYFISH- ))  
Koro-Sensei: Well said, Okuda-San! Now drumroll please... *When no one does the drumroll he just does it himself-* We're... Going... to... DISNEY-WORLD!!!!  
Hinata: But isn't that like... Really far away?  
Hinano: Yeah! How'd you get the tickets~?  
Koro-Sensei: It took a while.. But I was determined to get the tickets.. Soo- I begged Karasuma to help me- in exchange on the day we come back from disney you can do another elaborate assassination attempt! Like the one on the island! More details will come later.. For now just get these permission slips to your parents! *He gives permission slips to everyone* ( Heh- Heh- Heh... Guess who's gonna be the E classes favorite teacher now? MOI! )  
Yukiko: Wow~ That was so nice of Karasuma-Sensei!  
Tōka: Yeah! We should thank him later~!  
(( Hayami- )) Rinka: Indeed we should~  
Ritsu: *Shows up on Tōka's phone* If you want I can help write a card for Karasuma-Sensei~  
Yuzuki: That sure would be nice of you Ritsu-Chan!  
Nagisa: ^^) ( Poor Koro-Sensei... ) Koro-Sensei: *Sulking in the corner* Well then.. Goodbye everyone.. Have a good afternoon...


	2. Chapter 2: Please let me go to disney!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Karma walk home, Kaede randomly apears, Karma almost gets a harem, And Nagisa has to convince his mother to let him go on the trip-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY- CHAPTER 2 BOIIIIIII- >:D

Assassination classroom a big trip!  
( CHAPTER TWO EYYYYYYY ) 

Narrator: Everyone in the E class went home excited, Hoping their parents will agree but of course one little girl- Oh wait thats a boy? One little BOY, Is destined to have more trouble convincing his mother then the rest-   
~~~~~  
Nagisa: *Walking home with Karma* ( I sure hope my mother will say yes...)   
Karma: Hey Nagisa, Your more quite then usual, Whats going on?   
Nagisa: Nothing~ I'm just hoping my mother will let me go...  
Karma: No worries! She probably will~ And if not we can always sneak you out~!  
Nagisa: Karma-kun! You shouldn't joke around like that!   
Kaede: *Magically appears out of nowhere* HI GUYS!!  
Nagisa: AHH- Where'd you come from, Kayano-San?   
Kaede: I can do Magic~! And I brought Okuda and Nakamura with me!  
Nagisa:...... ( HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE??? ) Oh really? Hello Okuda-San, Nakamura-San~  
Manami: O-oh! Hello!  
Rio: Chill out Manami, Nagisa and Karma aren't gonna attack you~ Well-- I don't know about Karma, But Nagisa won't!   
Karma: HEYY- I'm just as nice as Nagisa!  
Everyone besides Karma: ( Yeah no- )   
Rio: Karma, You're nowhere near as nice as Nagisa, You're called the red devil for a reason!  
Karma: I can try to be nice-  
Rio: OH YEAH? Wanna bet??   
Nagisa: NO- NO NO NO- Please stop-   
Kaede: Nagisa has a point, it would be weird for Karma to act all nice- It would just be... WRONG!   
Rio: *Sighs* Well.. I guess you're right~ :/   
Karma: Well since we're all here why not grab a bite to eat~?  
Nagisa: ( Well maybe I could... Oh wait! Mom's friends are coming over today! ) Sorry guys~ Maybe next time~   
Karma: Ehhh? You barely ever go places with us afterschool!   
Nagisa: I know~ Sorry~! *He takes a right to his house and leaves the group*   
Karma: •3•) Whats up with him?   
Rio: He's probably just busy~ We can always eat without him~   
Kaede: NO WAY! It'll looks like we're in some sort of harem!   
Rio: I guess you're right~ Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow Karma! Unless... Manami would you like to eat with him?  
Manami: HUH?! O-oh I'm fine~ *She turns to Karma* But thanks for offering! *She then walks off with Nakamura and Kayano*   
Karma: Welp- Guess I'm alone then, I'll just walk home by myself~ *He continues walking home*   
~~~~~~~~  
Narrator: We now switch to Nagisa's place where he'll face the challenge known as his mother.

Nagisa: *Goes inside* Mother? I'm home~  
Hiromi: *Steps out from the kitchen* Nagisa~! You're here! Are you ready for tonight's visitors?   
Nagisa: *Nods* Yes~ Umm... Mother?  
Hiromi: Yes Nagisa?   
Nagisa: Umm, My teacher was able to get tickets to go to disneyworld florida and I was hoping you would let me go... *He pulls the permission slip out of his bag*  
Hiromi: Ehh? Whats this? *She reads the permission slip* But Nagisa, Now what have you done to earn this trip?  
Nagisa: I-it would be a learning experience! Since it's in the united states I would be able to practice my english! I-I'll write to you everyday!   
Hiromi: Hmm... I'll think it over, But as of right now if you really want to go to this "Disneyworld" You need to get dressed and be ready for our visitors~  
Nagisa: *Nods* Ok mother... *He walks over to his room* ( Well... At least she didn't start yelling at me- )   
~~~~~~   
(( So I'mma give a short summary of how the Visit turned out: Basically some man tried to act all peverted with Nagisa, Hiromi stopped him and then felt bad and was like "Ok fine you can go to disney-" and Nagisa was like "Totally worth it- I guess- Well not really... But yay!" ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun- Sorry for not updating much- School is killing me and Hurricane Irma is about to attack-


	3. New Oc, New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma briefs everyone on the trip, The super-Top-Secret ( Not really- ) OC is reavealed and they play some games on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Assasination Classroom a Big Trip: Chapter 3

Narrartor: You guessed it! It's time for our group to go to disney~! :D What will happen to Nagisa and Karma? Who is this mysterious new OC? 

Koro-Sensei: Alright everyone! Hand me your permission slips! *Everyone throws them in the air, He begins catching them one by one until one of them hurts him* Ow! WHO PUT THE ANTI-ME KNIFE ON THE PAPER?!?

Karma: I did~ *He walks over and separates the knife from the paper* 

Kaede: I hate to be a downer but if we kill Koro-Sensei before the trip, I honestly doubt we'll be able to go on the trip~ 

Karma: •3•)" Guess you're right... 

Karasuma: Alright everyone! Get back to your seats! I'm going to brief you on the rules of the trip! 

Everyone: Ok~ *Karma walks back to his seat and sits down* 

Karasuma: When we were talking about the trip we talked to the people in ministry of defense of the U.S and we found out that one of the men there, Along with his family live in Florida. So the deal is that we allow his daughter to come on the trip, She'll also be helping out with assassination attempts too~ Any objections?

Karma: Nah~ Just wondering... Is the girl a brat? Or is she the same age as us?

Karasuma: She is in fact the same age as you, So you all should be able to bond. She knows perfect Japanese so don't worry about speaking to her in English. 

Kaede: A new friend? YAYYY- 

Koro-Sensei: And while we're on this topic we need to decide who'll show her around~ *He gets two boxes, One with girl names and one with boy names* I'm going to draw one name from each box, The names I call out will be the people that show her around!

Everyone: Ok~

Koro-Sensei: *Pulls a name out of the girl box* Nakamura Rio!

Rio: DANG IT- 

Koro-Sensei: Nyuhurhuru~ Don't be like that Nakamura-San! I've heard the girl is very nice~ *Pulls a name out of the boy box* Shiota Nagisa!

Rio: At least I'll be able to these Nagisa..

Nagisa: HEY- 

Karma: Aww- Lucky~ 

~~~~  
Narrator: Now we're going to introduce the girl! :D

Momo: ...... I was sleeping? Aww... That dream felt so real! *Gets up* 

Momo: *Looks over to see the door open* !!! WHO OPENED IT! *She looks under her bed and sees her cat, Rin, Sleeping there* You may have had the last laugh this time Rin... *She gets up and goes outside of the room keeping the door open so that Rin can leave her room* 

Momo's dad: Momo! Todays the day! 

Momo: You mean tonights the night. I'll be going to the hotel at night so that I'll be able to meet up with the E-Class.

Momo's Dad: Well yeah I guess- 

Momo: Yep! Now excuse me I'm going to play animal crossing city folk-

Momo's Dad: Yep-

~~~~~~  
Narrator: Now to show the long flight of the E-class!

Nagisa: Where's Koro-Sensei?

Kaede: I think he said something about not taking the flight~ He said he's gonna wait a while then go to Florida at mach 20 speed to pick us up at the airport.

Nagisa: O-oh.. Ok.

Karma: Ha! Go fish!

Rio: WHAAAA- NO! *Fishes a card from the pile* >:0 HA! Jokes on you! *Puts down a king pair* 

Karma: Nagisa, Do you have a queen?

Nagisa: *lowers his head in disappointment* Yes... *hands his queen to Karma* 

Nagisa: Sugino, Do you have a... Ace? 

Tomohito: *Shakes his head* Go fish!

Nagisa: Oh come on! *fishes a card from the pile* ( A Queen? SERIOUSLY!?!? GOD DANGIT KARMA- ) 

Karma: Looks like someones salty~

Nagisa: >:T 

(( SUGINO- )) Tomohito: Kanazaki do you have a... *Accidentally sees Kanzaki's King* ( I have a king but.... ) ... A TWO! Do you have two? 

Yukiko: *Shakes her head* Go fish Sugino-Kun~

Tomohito: *Nods* Ok~ *Fishes a card from the pile* ( Totally worth it... )

Yukiko: *looks at her cards* Sugino-Kun?

Tomohito: Yeah?

Yukiko: You have a king don't you?

Tomohito: ...... ( EHHH- ) Y-yes...

Yukiko: *gets closer to Sugino* Give me the king..

Tomohito: O-Ok! *Gives Kanzaki the King* ( Still totally worth it- ) 

Yuma: Okuda-San?

Manami: Y-Yes! 

Yuma: Do you have a three..?

Rio: Isogai vs Okuda, They both have one card left... What will happen!?

Manami: N-No... Sorry! G-Go fish...

Yuma: No, No~ It's alright~ You shouldn't be sorry about anything! *Fishes a card from the pile*

Kaede, Rio and Yukiko: ( Such an Ikemen! :0 ) 

Manami: O-ok... Kaede-Chan? Do you have a... Two?

Kaede:..... Yes. *Hands her two, To Manami* 

Manami: Yay~! A pair! *Sets down the two pair... 

Nagisa: Looks like Okuda-San wins.. 

Karma: Good job Okuda-San~!

Okuda: *Nods her head* Y-Yeah! Thank you! 

Everyone except Nagisa, Karma and Okuda: ( OTP~~ ) 

Nagisa: *Smiles a little bit* ( Whats this feeling? Is it what they call... Jealousy? Well, Even if I did like Karma it's obvious both he and Okuda like eachother... So there's no point in feeling this way.. ) 

Rio: Alright, Kaede! Since it was about to your turn you decide what game we play next! 

Kaede: *Thinking it over* ( Truth or dare... No- They'll try to get Karma and Manami kiss- And Manami is currently to innocent to kiss anyone... Maybe... ) What about Never Have I Ever? 

Rio: PERFECT! I can reveal peoples dirty secrets!

Taiga: *Goes to the group* DID SOMEONE SAY DIRTY?!? WHO HAS THE ADULT MAGAZINE?

Hiroto: *Jumps up* Adult Magazine!? Where???

Megu: *Sighs* SIT DOWN PERVERTS!

Hiroto and Taiga: Ok.... *They both sit back down*

Rio: Ok! I need some never have I ever topic cards.. Or should we make our own? 

Nagisa: We should make our own! And then the judge can pull out the cards! Who wants to be the judge? *Everyone looks at Nagisa* O-ok I'll be the judge then- 

*Once everyone makes the cards Nagisa pulls them out* 

Narrator: Lets just say not many dirty secrets were revealed- And after Never Have I Ever they continued playing games like: BS ( Karma's Choice ) Old maid ( Nagisa's Choice ) and Truth or Truth ( Rio's Choice ) 

(( If any of you want me to make a chapter where I show what happened while they played, Never Have I Ever, BS, Old Maid and Truth or Truth please tell me! ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to Make a chapter about the other games they play on the plane please tell me so I can!


	4. Time to meet the new kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more you know, Meeting Momo, Probably a lot of OOC going on-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter.. While it's certainly not better then the last chapter~ I'' still really proud of it!

CHAPTER 4: Time to meet the new kid!

Narrartor: Errr- Well they'll be going to disney in a few chapters, So please be patient I want to be able to flesh out Momo's character before they go to disney~ Also the next chapter will be where they play game of life! This chapter is where they're going to a private hotel and Meeting Momo! ;D Be excited! NO SERIOUSLY GET EXCITED OR ELSE- 

Momo: *Waiting at the airport* ... *looks at her watch* The E class should be here ANYYY minute now... 

KoroSensei: Hello!

Momo: AH- You're that octopus teacher! Where are your students?

KoroSensei: They should be here any minute now..

Momo: Oh and.. Why's there no one else here? 

KoroSensei: This is the ministry of defenses private airport, Of course!

Momo: Really!?! I thought this was just a normal airport..

KoroSensei: The more you know~! 

*The plane where class E is in finally arrives*   
~~~~~  
//Transition to class E//

Karma: Were Finally here! *Stands up and stretches* 

Manami: Yep~! *Stands up* Shiota-Kun seems to be in a deep sleep.. What should do? 

Rio: I'll take care of this.. Bakabane! Do you have a bullhorn?

Karma: Yep~! *Pulls out a Bullhorn and gives it to Nakamura*

Rio: OK EVERYONE PLUG YOUR EARS! *Blars the horn in Nagisa's ears*

Nagisa: AHH- *Falls out of his seat* Why would you do that, Nakamura-San?!?

Rio: It's not my fault you weren't waking up~

Nagisa: *Sighs and gets back up* Lets just get out of the plane...

Yuma: Are you alright Nagisa?

Nagisa: Yeah.. My head just hurts a little..

Yuma: Hope you'll be able to recover quickly!

Nagisa: *Nods his head* Y-yeah...

Tomohito: W-Would you like some help getting up, Kanzaki?

Yukiko: *Shakes her head* No, But thank you for the offer! *She stands up by herself*

Tomohito: You're welcome..

Kaede: Alright guys! Time to meet.. What was her name again?

Rio: I think her name was Momo~

Kaede: Ok! Time to meet Momo! >:D

*All of class E get out of the plane, they then see KoroSensei with a short haired brunette, wearing a yellow shirt, Green skirt and a fluffy blue jacket, But the jacket wasn't THAT fluffy*

Kaede: *Runs up to Momo and hugs her* HELLO NEW BEST FRIEND!!

Momo: WHA- Uh... Hello?

Toka: Kaede! You shouldn't run up to people like that!

Megu: *Nods and gestures towards Toka* She's right! You should at least talk to her first!

Kaede: O-Oh! Sorry! *She stops hugging Momo* I guess I got to excited.. I'm Kaede Kayano! Nice to meet you!

Momo: *Nods* Nice to meet you Kayano-San. I'm Momo Stephens! ((BTW their talking in Japanese right now- ))

*Sumire and Hinano walk over to them* 

Hinano: Nice to meet you Momo! Hope we can become good friends!

Momo: Yes. I look forward to working with you. Please, Treat me well!

Sumire: No worries! We'll make you feel as if you've known us for years!

Hinata: Yep~! Just think of us as, Like Kayano said, Your new best friends!

Yuzuki: While I do think we're somewhat doing a "We're best friends even though we just met-" cliche, Sumire and Hinata our correct!

Manami: I-if you want.. I'll teach you how to make potions..

Kirara: And I'll teach you how to summon demons~! 

Rinka: And I can help out with sharpshooting~

Momo: Thank you for your offers~ Now lets get going~

Rio: Heyy- I'm Nakamura Rio I'll be showing you around, The person behind me who looks like a girl, But's actually a boy, Is Shiota Nagisa~ He'll also be helping out!

Nagisa: •~•)" Nakamura-San! Stop comparing me to a girl!

Rio: Heyy~ I'm Helping you!

Momo: Nice to meet you Nakamura-San, Shiota-San. 

Rio: Screw last name and Honorifics! Call me Rio!

Momo: O-oh- Ok Rio..

Rio: Feel free to call just talk to Nagisa on first name bases and Without honorifics as well~

Momo: Ok..

Karma: So does that mean Momo, Is in our group?

Kaede: Guess so~ 

Manami: Welcome to the group Momo!

Isogai: We'll try our best to introduce you to everyone. 

Tomohito: Yeah~!

Yukiko: Yep~! We brought a lot of games for if we ever get bored so if you want, you can always join us! 

Momo: Thank you~!

Koro-Sensei: Alright everyone lets go to the hotel~ Then you'll be able to talk more with our new companion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy- Hope you like the chapter- Also danganronpa 3-E is on hiatus because I had preprepared the chapters but the phone I had made them on isn't working so i'm going to have to fix it~ Hopefully the chapters are saved..


	5. Game of life time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all play game of life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while! I really like the end resault and I think it really matches up to how its like when you're playing a board game!

Chapter 5: Game of life time!

Momo: ... Game of life?

Karma: Yep!

Momo: YOU, Want ME. To play game of life.. With you three? 

Rio: Exactly!

Momo: Prepare to get wrecked-

Nagisa: ... Ok?

*They set up the game*

Momo: Lets spin to see who goes first~! *Spins the spinner and lands on a 7* That's pretty good so far! 

Nagisa: I'll try next.. *Spins the spinner and it lands on 10* :D That means I'll most likely be first! 

Karma: You spoke to soon- *Spins and lands on 1* Crap.

Rio: You were saying? *Spins on a 3* At least I'm not last~!

Momo: So this means the order is: Nagisa, Me, Rio and Karma. 

Karma: Looks like someones luck is taking a turn for the better~ After you lost so bad at Go fish.

Nagisa: >:0 Be quiet karma-

Momo: So, Nagisa do you want to go to college or skip and do a career? 

Nagisa: Err... I'll do college~ *Moves his piece to the orange college tile*

Momo: Ok~! As the banker I'll hurry up and give you your lones! *Gives him five, 20,000$ bank loans* You're now 100,000 dollars in debt!

Nagisa: .... ( Was that really worth it...? ) *Spins the spinner and land on 8* Thats pretty good! *Does 8 Steps and lands on a tile that says "Final tests & term paper. Miss next turn."* .... Whyyyy-

Karma: You we're saying? 

Nagisa: Be quiet Karma.. >:T 

Momo: Ok then- I'll do the career path! *Picks a random card from the career deck* I'm a... Mechanic!? Well- It's not that bad... *Spins the spinner and lands on 5* Lets see.. Adopt a pet from the animal shelter! So I get a life token! *Gets life token* I also passed by two paydays so I get.. 60,000$! *Gets 60,000$ from the bank* so good so far! I have 70,000$! 

Rio: Don't jinx it! Hmm... This is a hard decision... I know! If a land on 1 to 5, I'll go to college and if I land on 6 to 10 I'll do the career path! *Spins and It lands on 3* College it is! *Spins again and it lands on 9* I've graduated already! :D Gimme the life token!

Momo: Right, Right~ And while I'm at it hears your 5 bank loans! *Gives her a life token and the 5 bank loans*

Rio: Thanks- For the life token, Not the bank loans-

Momo: You should've chosen the career path instead! ;p

Karma: My turn~ Well since all my friends in the E class are going to college and I don't want to be lonely so... College! *Spins the spinner and lands on 1* Scholarship for moi, Because I'm so smart~ ;0 OOooo and I get $20,000? YAYY! 

Nagisa: ( It's funny how this game is somewhat realistic but, Yet somewhat not realistic at the same time- ) 

Momo: *Sighs* Here ya go~ *gives him the $20,000* 

Karma: >:) *Takes the $20,000*

Momo: I guess it's my turn, Since Nagisa lost his- 

Nagisa: •~•)"

Momo: *Spins the spinner and it lands on 4* Ok so, 1, 2 , 3 and 4! Ooo! Time to get married! *Gets a life token* Wedding gifts~! Ok! *Spins the spinner while chanting "8,9 or 10" over and over, The spinner lands on 2* CRAP! No wedding gifts! You guys are so mean!

Nagisa: Don't blame us! We're all in debt! What do you expect us to do? 

Rio: And didn't I tell you not to jinx it?

Momo: *Sighs* Ok... But lucky enough I passed a pay day~ *Get $30,000* 

Rio: Anyway, It's my turn! *lands on 3* Wow! I keep on landing on three! If this happens again I'll have to make a long term investment! *Does a long sigh* But I only move one space because of the stop.. Time to pick a college career! *Picks to random cards from the pile* So.. Vet vs Computer designer? Ha! I'll do Vet because it has a high salary! *Puts the computer designer back*

Momo: Good choice! When I played this with my dad he actually had the same option as you!

Rio: Really? Guess great minds think alike! *Spins again and gets a 7* I helped out a the soup kitchen! Give me a life token!

Momo: *Hands Rio a life token* You also passed by payday so.. *Gives her $80,000*

Karma: Alright! My turn! *Spins and lands on 7* Final test and terms miss next turn.. :( AWWW- 

Nagisa: Yay! Now I'm not the only one! 

Momo: Well...

Nagisa: What? 

Momo: In the rules it says that if someone else is on the spot you land on go to the next one~ See? *Shows him and Karma the page that says that in the rule book*

Karma: Yayyy! *Moves one space* Graduation day! I need a like token~

Momo: *Hands him a life token* Don't feel bad Nagisa~ At least you get to have your turn in this round~ 

Nagisa: *Sighs and then Nods* Right~ *Spins and lands on 2* Ok- So... College career choice! *Grabs to random cards from the pile* Teacher or lawyer... ( Well... Being a teacher would be cool but lawyer brings in more money so... ) I pick lawyer~ *Put's teacher back in the pile then spins and lands on 7* Ok~ So soup kitchen~! Oh- Wait. Never-mind Nakamura-San is there.. *Goes one more space* Engagement party~ May I have a like token~? Oh! And I also need $90,000, please.

Momo: Alright! *Hands Nagisa the life token and $90,000* And It's my turn so.. *Spins and lands on 8* Time to buy a starter home! I also passed by payday so I get $30,000 plus $10,000 because of pay-raise~! *Gets $40,000 and a pay raise reminder* so with all that I guess I'll get the.. Mobile home~ So I can have some money left over~ *Puts $80,000 back in the bank then spins on 7* I get a baby boy- Eww- I don't want children.. *Adds a person to her car and gets a life token* 

Karma: >:0 Momo! Your only 15! 

Momo: It's a game- Bakabane.

Karma: Why is everyone calling me Bakabane??

Momo: I dunno- Rio just told me to so I was like "Ok- I've got nothing else to do." 

lKarma: *Glares at Rio*

Rio: *Shows a slight grin before shrugging a looking away* Alright~! my turn! *Spins on 7 and moves 7 spaces- Well tries to move 7 spaces- Until the stop sign shows up* Welp. Guess I'm getting Married! 

Momo: *Gives Rio the life token* Ok, Rio~ Time to spin for wedding gifts!

Rio: Right! *Spins and lands on 5* Yes! Everyone give me $5,000! Oh! And I also passed a payday earlier!

*Everyone gives Rio $5,000 and Momo, Being the banker, Gives her $80,000 from the bank*

Karma: Finally my turn! *Lands on 1* Well at least I don't loose any other moves- Anyway, Time to pick my career! *Grabs 2 random cards from the pile* Doctor vs teacher- OBVIOUSLY DOCTOR- It's such an OP career, the base salary is $100,000 and you don't have a maximum salary!

Momo: *Sighs* Well- Guess you are right about it being an OP career. But, Hurry up and roll again.

Karma: Right, Right~ *Rolls on 10* Win a race, Collect $10,000! Yayy! I also got a payday too!

Momo: *Throws the $110,000 at him* 

Karma: Guess someones salty.

Narrator: Thus, They continue playing- Well. Until something happens..

Momo: *Lands on a spin to win* OK! I'm going all out! *bets $50,000 on 4*

Rio: It's my lucky day! I have a share the wealth, Spin to win card! It allows me to bet on 4 numbers! I have a long term investment on 3 so I'll definitely bet on that~ *Bets $50,000 on 3,5,9 and 7* 

Nagisa: Guess I'll do 1 then... *Since he's super broke he bets $10,000 on 1*

Karma: I'm pretty rich so I won't use my spins to win card~ *Bets $5,000 on 6 because he, Quote on quote is "to rich to care"* 

*Momo spins the spinner and everyone watches as it passes numbers one by one. 1, 2, 3, 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 and then back to 1 as the pattern goes on. The spinner starts slowing down but before it's able to stop...*

KoroSensei: HEY GUYS! *Comes out of nowhere, accidentally knocking the board towards the wall* Huh? Why're you all looking at me like that? Huh- UWAAHHHH- SOMEONE SAVE ME-

*Nagisa, Momo, Rio and Karma all launch at KoroSensei trying to shoot, Stab or do something to hurt him* 

Momo: YOU RUINED OUR GAME!

Rio: I was going to sue Nagisa, To make him go even farther in debt!

Nagisa: And I was- WAIT WHAT?!?

Narrator: And so they all continue happily attacking KoroSensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I finally got power back! Hurricane Irma recently hit so I lost the power~ life lesson: Don't take things in life for granted, Because when you loose those things then you come to relize how much you depend on them~


	6. Exploring time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 kids explore the hotel! But, What surprises await them? ( And when I say them I mean 3 of them- One of them is the cause of the surprise- )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really inspired today so I decided to make 2 chapters! Heck, I might even make a third one today!

Chapter 6: Let's explore!

Narrator: The 4 Kids eventually get tired of attacking KoroSensei and thus, Begin exploring the hotel!

Momo: It's pretty disappointing that we weren't able to find out who won the game.. *Continues shooting at KoroSensei, Of course with the occasional knife throw* 

Rio: Yeah.. But, Maybe we should take this time to explore the hotel~! *Swings her knife at KoroSensei*

Karma: That's a pretty good idea! *Throws a smoke bomb he got from Okuda and attempts to stab KoroSensei but fails* 

Nagisa: Yeah, We do have this entire hotel to the people in the E class so we might as well make the most of it~! *Attacks KoroSensei from the front*

Momo: Yep! Disney hotels are AMAZING!!! I love them! *When KoroSensei Falls back due to Nagisa's attack she shoots at two tentacles, Unfortunately only getting one tentacle*

Rio: Well then we better get going! *swings her knife one more time before putting it down and leaving with everyone else* 

KoroSensei: *Lying down on the floor* Phew. Those kids sure have gotten better...

Momo: Oh wait I need to put away my anti sensei gun! *Goes into the room and shoots of one more of KoroSensei's tentacles before putting down the gun and leaving*

KoroSensei: OH COME ON- 

//Transitions back to the group, Now exploring the hotel//

Momo: I heard they have an indoor pool here~

Rio: Really? We should definitely take a dip in there tomorrow morning~

Karma: I wonder if they'll let us eat for free~

Nagisa: They also have a video game pad as well~

Momo: We should check out all of those places~! But we only have a week.. Plus we'll be going to Disney for most of the days~!

Rio: I think we aren't going tomorrow~

Nagisa: Yeah~ They said we can either stay the hotel or explore the city, Tomorrow~ 

Momo: I think we should stay at the hotel~ But we should talk it out with the others as well- Which reminds me, where'd they go? 

Rio: *Smirks* Well... They told me they were going to the man made lake Disney has~ Lets go there! ( So far everything's going as planed! Okuda is going to confess to Karma! That game was just stalling for when the time came! ) 

Karma: Alright then, Let's go!

*They all walk to the manmade 7 seas lagoon- But we're gonna call it a beach for now* 

Karma: Huh? Whats everyone doing here? *He looks around seeing everyone surrounding Okuda*

Rio: *Pulls Momo and Nagisa into the side, Where Karma can't hear* Guys, Okuda's gonna confess to Karma!

Nagisa: *Blinks once, And then twice and then a third time before the cold hard truth hit him.* O-oh! Thats... Nice- ( But it isn't nice... I have feelings for Karma, I don't know exactly what kind of feelings- But all I know Is that there more then, "Best friend feelings"... But that's all we'll be.. Best friends. ) 

Momo: *Does the same blinking thing as Nagisa, Before realizing the situation* Really? It's gonna be like a shoujo manga! *Starts acting somewhat like a fangirl, But soon stops and looks at Nagisa, Seeing the well hidden sadness in his face* ( Could it be that Nagisa likes... Okuda? No, That couldn't be... Which would mean that he likes... Karma! ) *This time she puts on a wide KoroSensei grin, The one she only put on when she was seriously fangirling*

Rio: Anyway, Shhh- Lets listen.

Manami: U-Uhh... K-Karma-Kun? Can I a-ask you s-something? 

Karma: Sure! Ask away, Although I might not have an answer~

Manami: Hai! Ano.... Watashi wa dasuki, Karma-kun! *She closed her eyes waiting for Karma to reply*

(( YES, I had to put it in Japanese, But in case you don't know what I wrote, It means: "Yes! Um.... I like you, Karma!" Or something around those lines~ )) 

Karma: *Now KARMA, Was the one doing the blinking, Everyone waited, Listening for Karma's response* Well... Then I guess.. I like you too... 

Nagisa: *At this moment all of Nagisa's hope was lost, Karma would never love him- Karma loved Okuda.. And it would probably stay that way* Guys, I have a headache, I'm gonna head to the room. *no one heard them because all eyes were on Karma and Manami, So, Nagisa just left by himself, Truly feeling sick*

Rio: *Recording the moment* YAYYY!

*Everyone started celebrating the newfound couple, Heck, Even KoroSensei had Healed right up and was partying* 

//Transition to Nagisa//

(( So I'm gonna write this in a "Normal" book format so, That I can convey the emotion better, But this format will NOT be permanent! )) 

Nagisa laid down on the king size bed. Everyone had there own bed so he spread his body over the bed, Trying his best not to cry. He could hear everyone partying outside celebrating the happy couple known as Karma x Manami. He stared at ceiling, Only one thing going through his mind: 'I should've confessed earlier... Then maybe the happy couple everyone would be celebrating would be Karma and Me, Instead of Karma and Manami' But it's not like he could time travel. He had to live with this regret.

One single tear rolled down, His cheek, The another, eventually he became a sobbing mess. He couldn't do anything to stop it.. What did he care? Everyone was busy celebrating, So he would have a least another hour with peace. 

Or so he thought. 

Little he know Momo, Was rushing up the stairs, She was going so fast that she had forgotten there was an elevator. She rushed and knocked on the door to the boys room. 

Nagisa heard this and quickly hid under the covers. After a while Momo decided to go in. All she could hear was Nagisa, a Sobbing mess, Nowhere to be found, well that would've been the case if there wasn't a little human shaped lump on the covers.

Nagisa? Are you alright?" Silence came from the other side. All she could hear were faint sobs.

"You can talk to me ya know? I am your friend afterall..." Silence again. Now Momo was getting impatient. She whirled off the covers the were hiding Nagisa.

Nagisa stared a Momo. He hesitated before telling her what was wrong with him. Momo listened to Nagisa and tried her best to comfort him. 

"Nagisa, No offense, But you look like a mess right now. You should take a bath. I'll go back to the beach and get some food so that you can eat once you get out of the bath~ Ok?" Nagisa nodded and got up to get his towel, And as he was about to go in to the bathroom he said a faint 'thank you' and went in, Closing the door behind him. 

Momo smiled. "Your welcome." She replied, Even though he couldn't hear her. She went back downstairs, Closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy- Sorry for a slightly depressing chapter.. I had a real delima while making this chapter Because on one hand Any ship that includes Karma or Nagisa that isnt Karmagisa feels wrong, But, on the other hand I hand to include this scene to help move along the story. And No- I am not Making Nagisa x Momo a cannon ship- Or even a somewhat hinted at ship-


	7. Real exploration Time Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore the hotel, Play super smash bros and attempt to assassinate KoroSensei- They also lost a team member :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter~ Don't worry guys this IS a Karmagisa book it's just one of those "two obstacles" stories kinda like- How Raku ( Karma ) At first thinks he likes Kosaki ( Manami ) But then realizes that he likes Chitoge (Nagisa).

Chapter 7: Real exploring time! Part 1!

Momo wakes up ready to explore the hotel. "Guess todays a new day! What time is it?" She Looks at the clock. 

"Hmph... 6:30 eh? Guess I'll head down to the video game pad... After all I have 1 hour and 30 minutes till break feast..." She gets off the bed and stretches, then she quietly picks the clothes shes gonna wear and puts them on in the bathroom. She takes her room key and puts it in her pocket for when she comes back. 

Momo walks down the stairs, thinking about yesterday. 'So... That was the day that:  
1\. I met the E class  
2\. Played game of life  
3\. shot of 2 of KoroSensei's tentacles  
4\. Karma x Manami became official.  
and last but not least,  
5\. She found out Nagisa likes Karma. Hmph.. That sure was a full day!' She thought. Before she knew it she had finished walking the stairs and was heading towards the gaming pad. 

Momo opened the door to see Karma and Nagisa playing super smash bro's. 'Guess he's not as sad as he was yesterday..' She thought, Nodding her head in delight. After that night she was so worried that she could barely sleep! 

"Hey guys! Can I play?" She asked the two people playing Super Smash Bro's. "Huh? Oh sure!" Replied Karma, Not looking away from the game screen. 

The two people were playing the game cube version of Super Smash Bros, With Karma playing Link and Nagisa playing Kirby. "Dang it! I lost again!" Exclaimed Nagisa, Putting his head down in defeat. Karma looked at Momo. "Do you think you can beat me, Momo?" Asked Karma. Momo rolled her eyes. "Of course I can, Bakabane!" She grabbed one of the other controls and sat herself down. 

Momo decided to pick Mario, and then changed his skin into the doctor one. Karma and Nagisa stuck with the characters they had before. After a lot of debate they decide to pick the poke-tournament background.

(( I'm changing back to my other format for this scene~! Sorry for being so random with my formats~! ))

Momo: *One she heard the game start she began moving. Her first priority was knocking king Karma of his throne then once she killed Karma she would kill Nagisa* Alright! I'm gonna beat you Karma! 

Karma: Yeah, Yeah~ Don't start acting all cocky now, Because once I'm done with you, You'll be begging for mercy!

Nagisa: *While Karma and Momo were destracted he snaked his way toward Link and ate him, once he was ready to transform he went towards the edge of the poke-tournament stage and spat him out making him start falling to his death*

Karma: WHAT THE- *Once he realized Link was falling he started attempting to jump back up, Kirby had already left somewhere else so no one was at the edge* ( Just a few more and... a POKEMON!? DAMN IT! ) *He panicked, The pokemon was not only in his way but also spitting fire at him. But he would not give up, Link jumped up to one of the second levels, But all of a sudden Mario appeared out of nowhere and shot him* 

Momo: Ha! Looks like you were a bit to cocky Karma! 

Karma: Yeah, Yeah... *He sighed and began watching Kirby and Mario battle each other*

Nagisa: *Nagisa began Moving Kirby towards Mario, Trying his best to be stealthy* ( How can I attack without anyone noticing...? )

Momo: ( Nagisa's lost in his thoughts! Now's my chance! ) *Momo Snaked Mario towards Kirby and started attacking, But each time Mario attacked Kirby just jumped up, But Momo wouldn't let Mario be eaten she continued fighting against Kirby* 

*This exchange continued for quite a while, Since the battle was untimed, Most of the E class had gathered and were watching Nagisa and Momo fighting in Super Smash Bros* 

Nagisa: *When he was distracted Mario knocked Kirby off the playform. But Nagisa was a fighter, Kirby Jumped on the 1st platform and found the invisibility cloak and put it on, Luckily when he did Momo wasn't watching, So once Mario started moving around he did the same thing he did with Link, Swallow Mario. Kirby then brought Mario towards the edge of the platform and spit him out*

Momo: ( CRAP! HE USED AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK! GRR- I CAN'T LOOSE NOW! ) *Momo tried to get Mario to jump back up but she couldn't each time she got back on Kirby would swallow Mario. Eventually she couldn't fight back anymore, She had exhausted her thumb so she couldn't click on the jump button.. Thus, Mario fell to his death* Dang it...

Nagisa: I won! *Nagisa's face lit up, It wasn't everyday he was able to get first place in Super Smash Bros* 

Kaede: Good job Nagisa!

Manami: Yeah~! *She turned to Momo and Karma* You two did good as well~ Actually I didn't see Karma play but I'm sure he was a good opponent! 

Momo: You're much livelier than usual Manami~ Has dating Karma changed you that much?

Manami: It's more like... It's given me a new amount of confidence~ You see I was thinking that Karma would definitely reject me.. But he said yes!

Momo: *Nods* I see~! 

Rio: Anyway~ It's 8:00 a.m... We should head to breakfeast~ 

Momo: *Nods* Alright! 

*Everyone heads over to breakfeast* 

Momo: *Nods* Todays really fun!

Rio: CAN YOU STOP NODDING?!

Momo: *Nods* Ok~ OH WAIT CRAP-

Nagisa: *shows a small smile but then looks around* Huh? Where's Karma? I thought we split the group into 2 small groups.. He's supposed to be here...

Rio: Tell that to the new couple.. Guess Karma's not in our group anymore...

Momo: >:0 THAT TRAITOR! What happened to friends before women?

Rio: Pfft- Was that ever a thing in the first place? It's not like it matters, We'll be alright~ 

Nagisa: *Does a slight nod* Guess you're right~ 

Rio: Anyway this'll make it easier~! Lets check out the rollercoaster simulator at the gaming pad.. Or maybe the VR MMO RPG they have~ 

Momo: How about we do the MMO first~ After all we did just eat~ 

Nagisa: Yeah that is true..

Rio: MMO IT IS! Lets go! *They all go to the gaming pad* it's a magic game called KoroSensei Quest...

KoroSensei: *Appears out of nowhere* I see you have found my game~! You should play it~!

Momo: That's what we were going to do~ *She gets her anti-Sensei BB gun and starts shooting at KoroSensei*

Nakamura: Yep~ *Swings her knife at one of KoroSensei's tentacles and cuts it off* YES! I GOT ONE!

Nagisa: Good job Nakamura-San! *As KoroSensei is reacting to the lost tentacle he cuts off two other ones then he throws water from his water bottle on KoroSensei and knocks down one more*

Momo: *She throws a knife at one of Korosensei's tentacles and cuts it off, She then shoots off two other ones* Ok guys lets put some more water on him! *They all pour more water on KoroSensei then Momo gets a smoke bomb out and shoots two bullets at KoroSensei* 

KoroSensei: *He attempts to dodge both of them but is only able to dodge one*

*As the smoke clears they watch.. each wondering if they Killed KoroSensei* 

KoroSensei: ... GOOD JOB GUYS! *He's the Crystal Ball shape from the island* That was really good for an unplanned assassination attempt! And only with three people?! Props to you! 

Momo: Nani sore? imi wakani yo- I mean- What's this? I don't get it-

Rio: Dang it.. This happened on the island too~! And I was so sure that we had killed him!

Nagisa: *Sighs* Maybe next time~ Anyway.. This is really good! We should bring this to Karasuma-Sensei I'm sure he would be happy to find out~ 

Momo: Yep~! But we should come back to play the MMO later~

Rio: Definitely! *They look for Karasuma and see him at the beach with BitchSensei* 

Nagisa: Karasuma-Sensei! 

Karasuma: What is it- *Sees the bag that appears to have some sort of ball in it* Does this mean..

Momo: *Opens the bag and takes out KoroSensei* yes~ It does mean KoroSensei turned into a crystal ball.

BitchSensei: Wow good job kids! I didn't expect you to be so good at assassination...

Karasuma: Yes.. This is absolutely exceptional work! Even if you didn't kill him, you got really close to killing him! You should be proud! 

Momo: *Nods* Thank you~ 

Rio: I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! We were going to go to the pool! Remember? 

*Momo and Nagisa tilt their heads as if remembering something*

//Flashback//

Momo: I heard they have an indoor pool here~

Rio: Really? We should definitely take a dip in there tomorrow morning~

//Flashback end// 

Momo: You're right!

Nagisa: Lets go right now! 

Narrator: And so they leave towards the indoor pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter~ I haven't had much inspiration for the disney thing so what rides should they ride when their at disney? And what should happen?


	8. Real exploring time~! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUN SWIMMING~! A littlw bit of a fanservice chapter but not really- :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long •~•)/

Chapter 8: Real exploring time part 2!

Rio: Pool time!!

Momo: Yep~! I wonder if the other group is in there too? 

Nagisa: They said they were going out of the hotel and into town~

Rio: Do you want to do that later?

Momo: *Her face instantly lit up* Yes! I want to buy Danganronpa V3! It came out a few days ago but I really want to get it~

Rio: Alright! After this we'll go shopping~! I'll probably get some books~

Nagisa: I'll get some manga~ I recently started reading Boku No hero Academia~

Momo: Alright! My friend told me a good anime and Manga shop so we can go there... You can use my library card Rio but you'll have to finish the book quickly..

Rio: Alright! *They reach the rooms* Lets change! did everyone bring their swimsuits?

Momo: Why would you go to a hotel WITHOUT, bringing your swimsuit?

*They each go into their rooms and change* 

Rio: *First one out, followed by Momo* I'm done! I'm sooo HYPED! :D

Momo: Yep~ Now we got to wait for Nagisa~ 

Nagisa: *Comes out of the boys room* All right I'm ready!

Momo: Lets go!

*They see Maehara, Megu, Okajima and Toka* 

Megu: You guys are also going to the pool?

Taiga: Woohoo! four hot girls in swimsuits!

Hirito: Yeah! This is epic. *The pervs start fanboying-*

Toka: Ignore the pervs~ Megu and I will keep them in check, Anyway, Would you like to go to the pool with us?

Momo: Well we're already heading there so... Ok! 

*They all walk to the pool building* 

Rio: What are some pool games we can play? 

Momo: Hold on, let me google it~ *She googles "Pool games"* Oh well all it shows me is the 8 ball pool... Let me google it again. *She googles "Fun pool games"* Ah-Ha! Here it is~!

Rio: *She snatches the phone from Momo* Hmm.. What about a mermaid race?

Toka: Well... Megu's pretty much a pro at swimming so she's probably gonna beat us..

Momo: And I'm not that good at swimming..

Rio: Oh, Ok well what about, Invisibottle? 

Nagisa: We do have a few empty plastic bottles from our assassination attempt so... Maybe? 

Megu: Assassination attempt? Were you able to land a hit?

Momo: Yep! We got him to turn into a crystal ball thingy!

Hirito: Wow! Good job guys!

Toka: Yeah thats pretty impressive!

Rio: Heh, thanks~ But It's still disappointing that we weren't able to kill him...

Megu: Well it is pretty hard too~ 

Rio: True, Anyway there are some more games we could play~ What about.... Shark attack? 

Momo: Like I said... I can't swim that well..

Rio: We can get a Floaty or a life jacket~ 

Megu: I'll be the shark~ Since I'm pretty good at holding my breath~

Toka: Umm... What'll we do about.. The pervs?

Megu: ........

*Maehara and Okajima were brought to the kids pool and given a beach ball* 

Megu: *Hiding under the water* ( I'll have to try my best as a shark! )

Toka: ALRIGHT GUYS LETS GO IN! *Everyone jumps into the pull and start swimming- Or in some cases, Doggy paddling*

Nagisa: *He senses someone coming close to him, He quickly swims away* Whoo! That was close!

Momo: EHH- UWAHHHH- *Her leg starts getting pulled towards the other side of the pull* SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

Rio: *She swims over to Momo and tries to help her escape Megu* Come on! We need some more help!

*Nagisa and Toka also swim over to help out* 

Megu: ( This is my chance! ) *She lets go of Momo's leg and ambushes the three behind Momo, pulling them all with her* 

Momo: *She quickly doggy paddles her way over to the three and tries her hardest to save them* ( I can't do it... I'm not strong enough- I'll have to attack the root of the problem ) *She sneaks up on Megu puts a random small floaty over so that she can't escape* 

Narrator: And so the game continues on~! Tune in next time to see Rio, Momo and Nagisa tour around the area~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of self advertisment but please check out my original story Monster inside~! Thank you~!


	9. To the town we go~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY ALL GO TO THE TOWN- :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaoter is gonna be a funny one~ But- Be warned. There WILL be profanity in this chapter..

Chapter 9: To the town we go~! 

Narrator: Our group is visiting the town! 

*The group gets in a car and driven over by some agents of the ministry of defense.* 

Agent 1: We'll pick you up later...

Agent 2: Make sure to stay safe... And don't buy anything inappropriate we WILL do a bag check. If we do happen to find anything inappropriate you won't be able to go to disney for the first day. 

Momo: Alright~! *She pulls the other two out of the car and closes the door* Alright~! Let's plan where we're going~! The Library is nearby so it shouldn't take to much to walk there~ *She hands Rio her library card* And my friend told me about a store that has Japanese owners. She says they sell things like manga and Anime.

Nagisa: Ok~! Lets go then~! 

*They promise that they'll meet up at a CVS the go their separate ways* 

Nagisa: Err- This store looks... Shady. 

Momo: No worries my friend said it was perfectly safe! Despite it's shady look. 

Nagisa: Well... I'll trust you. *The two go into the store and see a young couple that look as if to be in their early thirties* 

Mil: Oh!! It's a customer!

Dal: Yes, Yes. Please browse around. 

*They browse around the store while the couple follows them around as if they were in animal crossing* 

Momo: Found it! *She pulls out a case of Danganronpa V3* 

Nagisa: I found what I was looking for as well~! *In his hand Nagisa is holding a book with a seal around it* 

Mil: So that's what you gonna buy? 

Dal: Yes, Yes, Good, Good. Please walk to register in order to pay~ 

*The two pay and leave the store* 

Nagisa: I'll give you some money later~ 

Momo: It's alright~ Since you didn't have any American money I HAD to pay~ Think of it as a gift~ 

Nagisa: It's a little early but... Maybe we should head to the CVS? 

Momo: Alright~! *They walk to the CVS that they decided to meet up at* 

Nagisa: Oh! Is that...? 

Karma: Nagisa, Momo? What are you doing here? 

Manami: Oh? Hi guys~! *She waves at the two*

Momo: *She looks at the two in shock. Okuda has one of her arms around one of Karma arms. Okuda also has her head resting on Karma's Shoulder* ........... ( Holy crap. UMM HAVE THEY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE PDA RULES?!?!? ) 

Nagisa: *He stands there staring at them. His face immediately goes dark red* .... ( Subtle much? But Karma looks so hot wearing that... Crap- My gay is showing.. ) 

*Karma and Manami realize the embarrassing position their in and let go of each other* 

Momo: ( Okayy... Just gotta start up a conversation! ) Heyyy Guysss~! Hows it going? 

Karma: Oh yeah it's been going fine lately~!

Nagisa: Why'd you leave our group? Now we have too small of a number... ( Don't act jealous.. Don't act jealous.. Don't act jealous.. ) 

Karma: Well... I wanted to be with my new love. *He cuddles with Okuda* 

Momo: WELL THATS JUST NICEEE- Oops- *She accidentally yells that out* ( GODDAMN TRAITOR! HANG OUT WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND! PALS BEFORE GALS! ) 

Manami: Heheh- Uhh.. Maybe we should get some refreshments..? Ya know to... Cool ourselves? ( This is AWKWARDD- ) 

Momo: SURE~! ( Crap. I keep yelling..... ) 

*They go in a local diner and order their drinks*

Waitress: Here's ya'lls drinks~! *She gives the drinks to them* 

Momo: Thank you! ( Crap. Their gonna share a drink aren't they? ) *she looks at them and sees them sharing a drink* ( Dammit- ) 

Nagisa: ( IS SHE SITTING ON HIS LAP!?!? WTF- THIS SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED! ) fuck- *Everyone looks at him* 

Momo: Did you just...? ( HA! YEAH GO SUPER SAIYAN ON THEM!! ) 

Nagisa: PFFT- N-no! It was that... *Looks at the people around them* It was that teenager over there. *He gestures to a teenage girl* ( Phew- That was close! )

Karma: Okayyyy- ( He's so bad at lying... ) *He looks at the bag in Momo's hand* Hey, What's in there?

Momo: Oh this? A video game and a Manga~ ( Bitch go away- ) 

Karma: Oooo~! Can I see? 

Momo: *She's about to say "No" When Nagisa snatches the bag from her and hands it to Karma* ( WHAT YOU DOING NAGI?! )

Nagisa: Suree- You can see it! ( Gotta be nice... Can't be mean... ) 

Karma: *He looks inside the bag and pulls out the manga and video game* Oh~! Yeah danganronpa is cool~! 

Momo: ( I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION! GODDAMN TRAITOR- FIGHT MEH! ) 

Manami: Oh~! Let me see! *She takes the manga and takes off the seal. The "Cover" comes off showing the real cover. A VERY LEWD PICTURE is on it* ( Shit- ) 

Nagisa: ( THAT WAS NEWW! WAIT- Wut? WHAT IS THIS!? ) *He looks at Momo* 

Momo: *She shrugs and looks at the other two* Uhh... It's not what you think..? ( MY FRIEND LIED!! Oh wait- No she didn't... She likes lewd stuff. ) 

Karma: *He opens up the video game box and sees a CD with a lewd picture on it. He looks at the instruction manual and sees more lewd pictures* It's a... Harem game... A sexy Harem game. 

Momo: Crap- *She dials her friends number* YOU SAID IT WAS A TRUSTED STORE!!  
~~~  
Kimi: Yep~! Wait- You DIDN'T want hentai?  
~~~  
Momo: DUHH-  
~~~  
Kimi: Ha ha~! My bad! Also they have a "No return" policy...  
~~~  
Momo: I'm going to get you- *Kimi hangs up* What do we do? 

Nagisa: Uhh...? I don't know.. 

Karma: Well... Looks like you guys won't be able to go to disney~ 

Nagisa: .... Can you buy me a duck plushy from the Japanese store at epcot? 

Karma: Alright~ 

Manami: Then I'll buy something for Momo~?

Momo: What about Those anime playing cards? 

Manami: Alright! 

Momo & Nagisa: ( They might've never heard of PDA but you have to admit... Their pretty nice~! ) 

Narrator: And so Momo and Nagisa were caught with the lewd things and weren't allowed to go to the first day at disney world. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I decided to focus more on the characters thoughts~ Tell me if I should do this more often~!


	10. The cat has escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mini chapter~ Rio tries to find something to blackmail Karma with but while she's doing so she finds a suggestive picture!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried out making a mini-chapter~ Hope you guys enjoy~!

Chapter 9.5: The cat has escaped 

Rio: Manami, Kaede! Over here! 

Manami: Rio...? What do you need..?

Rio: So.. I stole Karma's phone and-

Manami and Kaede: YOU STOLE KARMA'S PHONE!?

Rio: Yep~! For blackmail~ Anyway.. I can't figure out what Karma's password would be. What do you guys think? 

Manami: I'm not sure.. Is it a word password or a number password?

Rio: Number..

Manami: 666?

Kaede: 420? 

Manami and Kaede: 911! 

Rio: I'll just have Ritsu hack it.. *Turns on her phone* Can you hack into Karma's phone and give me a password..? 

Ritsu: Alright~! *She hacks into Karma's phone* The password is... 123~ 

Kaede: Talk about Lazy!

Rio: Thanks Ritsu~! *She types in the numbers and goes onto Karma's phone* Let's check.. Photos~! 

Kaede: What type of blackmail would be in a camera roll? 

Rio: *Sees a photo and clicks on it* This one apparently.. *A picture of Karma kissing Nagisa appears on the screen, It says that it was taken one year prior* EHHHH- 

Kaede: HOLY CRAP- 

Manami: ....... W-What...?

Rio: I never knew they were gay! 

Kaede: RIO! Don't you remember? Manami and Karma are dating...

Rio: Oh! *She looks at Manami* I doubt he's cheating on you... This is probably just an old picture that he was dared to do... 

Manami: Y-yeah... 

Kaede: Alright~ Just... Don't let it bother you.. 

Narrator: And the girls go to their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! If you weren't sure This one takes place right after chapter 9~!


	11. The cold hard truth about, Diney world, Agruments and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to disney world~! But then... Karma and Manami start fighting! Will they make up? Or will they break up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11~! Thanks for the support on the sieries~! Every time you Kudo, Bookmark or Comment on the story it makes me super duper happy~!

Chapter 10: the cold hard truth about Disney world, Arguments and forgiveness.

Narrator: Even though Nagisa and Momo can't go to Disney that won't stop the others from going! 

*The bus parks in front of the theme park* 

Rio: WHOO HOO~! Disney~! And I'm the last one left in the group... 

Manami: You can hang out with us Rio~! 

Rio: Really? Thanks? 

Karma: *Looks at the map* Lets try the good ride... What about... Test Track?

Yuma: I've heard that it's a good ride~ 

KoroSensei: Then lets go! *Everyone looks at Him* 

Everyone else: KOROSENSEI!?

KoroSensei: Yep~! Since the series is boring without it's main character I decided to stand as a temporary replacement~! 

Kaede: Main character? 

Yuma: Don't break the forth wall... 

Tomohito: So... We're doing test track? 

Yukiko: Guess so~! Although We're missing two people...

Manami: Yeah~ It's a shame that store ripped them off.. 

KoroSensei: That's why I'm here~! Now, Who wants to be my partner.. 

Yuma: I'll be KoroSensei's partner~

Rio: ( He sure saved me- Talk about ikemen- ) Ok~ Then I'll be Kaede's partner~! And we already know who the others are paring up with. 

KoroSensei: Ooh~ Yes~! I heard Sugino and Kanzaki started dating~! Congratulations~! 

Tomohito: Heh~ Yeah thanks.. 

Karma: Maybe we should visit the world showcase first? 

Manami: Yep~! There's also the food and wine festival~! 

Kaede: I WANT THE IRELAND PUDDING- 

KoroSensei: ME TOO! 

Rio: Now that I think about it... Maybe KoroSensei and Kaede would be better partners.. 

Yuma: True...

Karma: Alright~! Lets go to the world showcase then~! 

Manami: While we're in Norway, Let's ride the frozen ride~ 

Yukiko: Yeah~! I've heard good things about that ride~! 

Narrator: And while the others were exploring Epcot.. Nagisa and Momo Were bored at the hotel.   
~~~  
Momo: Stupid store.... Stupid couple... Stupid Kyrra..... 

Nagisa: John Mulaney is hilarious- 

Momo: STUPID JOHN MULANEY! 

Nagisa: This is the height of luxury...?   
~~~   
Narrator: But sometimes good things create bad things.. And those bad things create explosive arguments..! 

*Manami and Karma walk together towards the meeting place* 

Manami: ( Maybe I should bring up the photo? Yeah! ) Uhh... Karma..?

Karma: Yeah? What is it? 

Manami: Well.... Ya know how Rio always tries blackmailing you? 

Karma: Yeah...? Did she tell you something that you didn't like?

Manami: Well she was trying to get into your phone.. And me and Kaede were with her.. And she clicked photo's and-

Karma: Ooh- Crap. 

Manami: And she showed me a picture of... You and... Nagisa... Kissing..... 

Karma: Listen, I can explain- 

Manami: Whatever was the relationship between you two last year doesn't matter to me.. It's just... Do you still like him like THAT...?

Karma: I never liked him like that.. That picture was just a....

Manami: Was it a dare? 

Karma: No it was just a...

Manami: What was it Karma?!? TELL ME!! 

Karma: That was the past! I don't like him anymore! 

Manami: .... So... You did like him...

Karma: Once... Last year... But I didn't have enough guts to confess.. That was from a game of spin the bottle.... My other friend took a picture and well... I never deleted it...?

Manami: Is that true...? Then why didn't you delete it? Does a part of you still like him....?

Karma: N-no! It's just...

Manami: Just...? Karma... Tell me! 

Karma: Listen I don't like him anymore! I'll delete the picture... I'll even stop talking to him..... If you want me too...

Manami: That... Would.... Make me happy....

Karma: Good~ Now can you forgive me...?

Manami: *She hugs Karma and gives him a kiss on the lips* Does that answer your question? 

Karma: Guess so~ *Then they both continue walking towards the meeting place*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter~! What should I do for the next few chapters? ( You can suggest thing they can do at the next parks: Animal kingdom, Hollywood studios and magic kingdom, Or you can suggest stuff for them to do at the hotel~! )


	12. Silent treatment?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) NEW CHAPTER~! ^^)/ the story is reaching its climax~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter~!

Chapter 11: Silent treatment!?

Rio: *Rio kicked open the door* WE'RE BACK ALIVEEE-

Manami: Why would we be dead?

Momo: Hi guys~! Were you able to find the things we asked for?

Karma: Uhh...

Manami: Yep~! *She gives Momo the anime cards and ((Rather hesitantly)) the Duck plush that Nagisa asked for* Here you go~! 

Momo: Yay~ Thank you Manami~! 

Manami: You're welcome~!

Nagisa: *He walks up to Momo* Did they get the plush?

Momo: *She looks in the bag and pulls out a Duck plush* Yep~! Here you go~! *She hands it over to Nagisa*

Nagisa: Thank you~

Karma: .....

Momo: *She looks at Karma* ( ??? Why's he so quiet? Did something happen? ) So what did you guys do?

Rio: We rode all the rides and visited the majority of the shops~! We also ate a lot~! It was AWESOME~! 

Momo: Did ya have fun Karma *Fake Cough* Traitor *Fake Cough* Akabane?

Karma: Wow- So mean! All I did was leave your group!

Momo: Is that really all you did??? Or maybe you're doing something more... Sinister~? 

Karma: ........? What do you mean? I don't understand!

Momo: DON'T GO MAKI ON ME! Tell me what you're plotting!

Karma: I'm not plotting anything... Byee~ *He then walks off*

Nagisa: Hey Karma~! Do you wanna play video games? *Karma glanced at him then continued walking* Eh...?

Momo: SINISTER...... *Momo said, standing next to Nagisa*

Nagisa: ...? *Nagisa looked down and walked to the boys hotel room. He didn't feel so well* 

Kaede: *She looked at Karma, then at Nagisa. She could instantly tell something was wrong* Momo, Rio, Yuzuki, Megu, Tōka, Rinka, Hinano, Yukiko, Sumire, Kirara! *They all look at her* Can I talk to you guys? *They all walk into the game room*

Rio: What do you need Kaede? 

Kaede: Have any of you realized how Nagisa and Karma are acting a little.... strange..?

Momo: Yeah! Karma's acting like a total A-hole! 

Yuzuki: I have to admit... Karma hasn't said anything to Nagisa since we got back! 

Kirara: Maybe... A demon possessed him! 

Megu: I doubt it.. But.. Did something... Happen..?

*Realization suddenly appeared on both Rio's and Kaede's faces* 

Rio: Crap... It's all my fault..

Tōka: What..? 

Kaede: One day Rio was going to hack into Karma's phone.. and we did.. But we saw a photo.. Manami probably talked to Karma about it... 

Hinano: Oh... What should we do?

Sumire: Talk to Manami..? 

Rinka: If we do that might make her feel guilty..

Megu: B-but it's the truth! We have to... We don't want Karma and Nagisa to stop being friends! 

Momo: This is quite the predicament were in...

*Everyone goes silent for a while until the door slightly opens*

Manami: Guys..? The restaurant is ready to serve dinner~

Momo: YES! FOOD-

Megu: Calm down Momo...

*Everyone walks out of the game room and into the restaurant*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!


	13. Of only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoil anything but there's a fight-

Chapter 12: If only.

Nagisa walked into the boys dorm room. He only had one thought in his mind: 'Why hadn't Karma talked to me?' he kept on coming up with excuses such as: 'Maybe he didn't hear me..' but he knew that it wasn't true. Afterall, Karma had glanced at Nagisa before he left. However oh so coincidentally, The certain redhead had just walked in. "Karma-Kun..?" said Nagisa. No response. "Karma-Kun." said Nagisa, this time louder. Still, no response and only a slight, frustrated, glance "KARMA-KUN!" Yelled out Nagisa. "What?" Asked Karma, "What do you want Nagisa? Can't you tell I wanna be alone? Can't you tell I don't wanna be bothered by you right now!? I don't even want to talk to you..." Nagisa looked shocked, He started tearing up, "W-why..?" "Mm..? You wanna cry? You wanna know why I don't wanna talk to you Yeah well feel free to cry.. And I'll happily tell you. It's because of Okuda. I have a girlfriend now. And I can't deal with your 'dating' fantasies!" Karma then left and slammed the door shut. 

Nagisa fell on the bed. What had Okuda told Karma? He wanted to know. Maybe if he did, he could fix their friendship. If only he could. If only he had been born a girl, then his love wouldn't be unrequited. If only he hadn't begged his mom to go, then this argument wouldn't have happened. If only... He wasn't here.. Maybe he could just die, and no one would care.. Maybe. He searched through Karma's bag. Karma always had an odd habit of carving wood. He grabbed a knife. Maybe.. Just maybe. But he decided not to. He still had a tiny speck of hope. Tiny. But still.. It was something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! ^^)/ Please leave tips, Questions, concerns or really anything, in the comments below! I'll try to reply within 24 hours~! ( Please say if you don't want me to reply to your comment- )


End file.
